de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ken je de vier kernelementen van het christelijk gebed?
Door Yang Yang, China Broeders en zusters, we weten allemaal dat bidden tot God de meest directe manier is voor christenen om met God te communiceren. Dit is waarom we, naast onze ochtend- en avondgebeden, op veel andere momenten bidden, zoals wanneer we de Bijbel lezen, bij samenkomsten, wanneer we de sabbat in acht nemen of wanneer we moeilijkheden ondervinden. Maar komen onze gebeden overeen met wat de Heer wil, en zal Hij ons horen? Het is belangrijk dat elke broeder en zuster dit begrijpt; anders zullen, hoe vaak of hoe lang we ook bidden, deze gebeden niet door God worden aanvaard. In feite gaf de Heer Jezus ons deze antwoorden lang geleden. Laten we dus samen onderzoeken wat de [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/reality-of-truth-1.html waarheid] hierover zegt! 1. Sta in de plek van een geschapen wezen in gebed In Lucas 18:9–14 lezen we: “Met het oog op sommigen die zichzelf rechtvaardig vinden en anderen minachten, vertelde hij de volgende gelijkenis. ‘Twee mensen gingen naar de tempel om te bidden, de een was een farizeeër en de ander een tollenaar. De farizeeër stond daar rechtop en bad bij zichzelf: “God, ik dank u dat ik niet ben als de andere mensen, die roofzuchtig of onrechtvaardig of overspelig zijn, en dat ik ook niet ben als die tollenaar. Ik vast tweemaal per week en draag een tiende van al mijn inkomsten af.” De tollenaar echter bleef op een afstand staan en durfde niet eens zijn blik naar de hemel te richten. In plaats daarvan sloeg hij zich op de borst en zei: “God, wees mij zondaar genadig.” 14Ik zeg jullie, hij ging naar huis als iemand die rechtvaardig is in de ogen van God, maar die ander niet. Want wie zichzelf verhoogt zal vernederd worden, maar wie zichzelf vernedert zal verhoogd worden.’” Uit de parabel van de Heer Jezus kunnen we eenvoudig opmaken dat de Heer [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/concerning-the-practice-of-prayer.html het gebed] van de tollenaar goedkeurde en het gebed van de farizeeër verafschuwde. Dit is omdat de farizeeër het deed om ermee te koop te lopen, om gezien te worden en zijn daden tegenover God op te sommen. Hij plaatste zichzelf in een heel hoge positie, zelfs op hetzelfde niveau als God. Hij onderhandelde met God, rekende Gods eigen werk tot zijn verdiensten en bezat nog geen greintje vroomheid jegens Hem. Er was totaal geen vrees voor God in zijn hart, en dit wekte Gods misprijzen en haat op. Maar de tollenaar was volledig anders. Hij wist dat hij een nederige zondaar was, dus in zijn gebed kende hij vrees voor God en legde hij zichzelf bloot. Hij erkende zijn eigen verdorvenheid en smeekte oprecht om Gods vergiffenis; uiteindelijk ontving hij Gods genade. God nam een verschillende houding aan tegenover elk van hen vanwege hun verschillende houdingen tegenover God. Vergelijk dit met onze eigen gebeden. Vaak stellen we ons verkeerd op. Bijvoorbeeld: soms, wanneer we moeilijkheden ondervinden, weten we dat wat we doen niet overeenstemt met de woorden van God. Toch zijn we vastberaden om het te doen, en in onze gebeden willen we zelfs dat God dingen in overeenstemming met onze wil doet. Of, als we vanuit onze plicht iets voor elkaar krijgen, zoals de Heer niet verraden wanneer we gearresteerd zijn, voelen we dat wij iemand zijn die erg aan de Heer is toegewijd, die echt van Hem houdt. Als we dan bidden, vragen we om zegeningen of kronen, en als God ons niet zegent, redetwisten we met Hem. Of wanneer we ziek worden of ons thuis iets vreselijks overkomt, geven we God er in onze gebeden de schuld van dat Hij ons niet beschermt en proberen we zelfs met God te redeneren en rekeningen met Hem te vereffenen. Zo zijn er nog veel meer voorbeelden te noemen. Al deze gebeden stellen eisen aan God en proberen Hem ergens toe te verplichten. Dit komt erop neer dat we Hem uitbuiten, de schuld geven, en ons zelfs tegen Hem verzetten en tegen Hem in gaan. Dit soort gebeden is volledig verstoken van geweten en rede, en op deze manier bidden is weerstand bieden aan God. Als wij als christenen willen dat God onze gebeden verhoort, moeten we bidden zoals de tollenaar dat deed: de positie innemen van een geschapen wezen, ons vroom tegenover Hem opstellen, en ons gebed tot God richten op voorwaarde van onze gehoorzaamheid. We zouden niet moeten proberen God onze eigen verlangens op te dringen of van Hem eisen dat Hij naar onze eigen wil handelt. We zouden slechts moeten vragen dat God dingen vervult in overeenstemming met Zijn eigen wil. Dit is de enige manier waarop God naar onze gebeden zal luisteren en ons zal verlichten en leiden. 2. Bid tot God in oprechtheid en eerlijkheid De Heer Jezus vertelde zijn discipelen eens: “En wanneer jullie bidden, doe dan niet als de huichelaars die graag in de synagoge en op elke straathoek staan te bidden, zodat iedereen hen ziet. Ik verzeker jullie: zij hebben hun loon al ontvangen. Maar als jullie bidden, trek je dan in je huis terug, sluit de deur en bid tot je Vader, die in het verborgene is. En jullie Vader, die in het verborgene ziet, zal je ervoor belonen” (Matteüs 6:5–6). Uit wat er in de Bijbel geschreven staat, kunnen we opmaken dat als de farizeeërs baden, ze dat vaak graag op drukke plekken deden waar veel mensen waren. Ze stonden graag in de synagogen of op kruispunten te bidden, en haalden dan veelvuldig de Schrift aan en spraken lange, onoprechte gebeden uit. Dit deden ze allemaal zodat anderen het zouden zien, hen zouden zien als godvruchtig en vroom, zodat mensen hen zouden bewonderen en naar hen zouden opkijken. Dat soort gebed is niets anders dan zelfverheerlijking en pronken; het is een poging om God te misleiden. Dat is waarom de Heer Jezus de farizeeërs hypocrieten noemde en hun gebeden hypocriet, verachtelijk voor de Heer. Als we erover nadenken, koesteren we wanneer we bidden ook vaak verkeerde beweegredenen. Als we bijvoorbeeld op samenkomsten bidden, spreken we niet tegen God over onze ware moeilijkheden en verdorvenheid, richten we ons niet vanuit ons hart aan Hem en vragen we Hem niet om ons te leiden en de weg te wijzen. In plaats daarvan spreken we fraaie woorden en holle loftuitingen, of anders halen we hoofdstukken uit de Bijbel aan en spreken we almaar door over de Schrift, want we denken dat wie meer Bijbelverzen uit het hoofd kent en welluidender spreekt, beter bidt. Ook denken we dat hoe vaker we onze ochtendwake doen en avondgebeden zeggen, of hoe vaker we voor de maaltijd bidden en God voor Zijn genade danken na het eten, en hoe meer tijd we aan deze dingen besteden, hoe spiritueler en godvruchtiger we worden. We denken dat op deze manier bidden het meest overeenkomt met de wil van de Heer. In werkelijkheid delen we, als we op die manier bidden, ons hart niet met de Heer en aanbidden we Hem niet werkelijk. In plaats daarvan klampen we ons met zulk gebed vast aan onze eigen beweegredenen en doelstellingen, en als we op die manier pronken is dat om anderen te laten zien hoe goed we zoeken. Op die manier bidden is slechts bidden uit gewoonte, de uiterlijkheden in acht nemen; het is bidden als religieus ritueel. Het is plichtmatig omgaan met God en proberen Hem om de tuin te leiden, waar Hij een afkeer van heeft. De Heer Jezus zei: “Want God is Geest, dus wie hem aanbidt, moet dat doen in geest en in waarheid” (Johannes 4:24). God is de Heer van de schepping. Wanneer geschapen wezens tot de Schepper bidden, moeten we daarom vrees in het hart hebben en Hem oprecht vereren, Zijn waarneming aanvaarden, en open en eerlijk tot God spreken. Alleen in dit soort gebed schept God behagen. 3. Bid om Gods wil te doen In Matteüs 6:9–10, 13 zei de Heer Jezus: “Bid daarom als volgt: Onze Vader in de hemel, laat uw naam geheiligd worden, laat uw koninkrijk komen en uw wil gedaan worden op aarde zoals in de hemel. … En breng ons niet in beproeving, maar red ons uit de greep van het kwaad.” Sinds Satan de mensheid verdorven heeft, is God bezig geweest om de menselijkheid te redden, ons in staat te stellen aan het kwaad te ontsnappen, om aan de slavernij en schadelijkheid van Satan te ontsnappen en om uiteindelijk door God gewonnen te worden. God hoopt zodoende dat mensen in staat zijn om voor Hem te verschijnen en Zijn redding te aanvaarden. Hij hoopt ook dat mensen naar Zijn woorden leven en Hem boven al vereren. Dit is waarom we in onze gebeden niet maar voor onszelf mogen pleiten. We moeten ook attent zijn op Gods wil, bidden dat Gods wil op aarde gedaan wordt, bidden dat het koninkrijk van Christus op aarde zal verschijnen en bidden dat het evangelie van God zich tot in alle hoeken van de wereld verspreidt. Dit is een ander pad van beoefening waardoor het christelijk gebed in overeenstemming kan zijn met Gods wil. Als we bijvoorbeeld bij het verspreiden van het evangelie diverse moeilijkheden, bespotting en ontberingen ondergaan en ons zwak en negatief voelen, moeten we oprecht tot God bidden en Hem vragen ons geloof en kracht te schenken, ons toe te staan het vlees te verzaken en alle moeilijkheden te overkomen, en ons niet te laten beperken door vijandelijke krachten. Wanneer we werken en prediken, moeten we tot God bidden met een last en Hem vragen ons te verlichten, ons te leiden tot een begrip van Zijn woorden, zodat we bij samenkomsten Zijn wil kunnen delen en communiceren. Dan kunnen we onze broeders en zusters voorgaan in de beoefening en ervaring van Gods woorden, en hen voor God leiden. Wanneer we zien dat er in de kerk gewetenloze, slechte dingen worden gedaan, moeten we tot God bidden en Hem om [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/gospel/God-and-bible-5.html geloof] en moed vragen, zowel als voor een begrip van de waarheid om Satans listen te doorzien en de belangen van Gods huis hoog te houden. Enzovoorts. Als we veelvuldig bidden om de komst van Gods koninkrijk en om het geschieden van Zijn wil, en we ons eigen beetje kracht kunnen opofferen omwille van de verspreiding van Zijn evangelie, dan zal God onze gebeden goedkeuren en zullen deze in overeenstemming zijn met Zijn wil. In de Bijbel staat overigens een aantal gebeden die Gods instemming wonnen, zoals toen koning David een tempel bouwde voor Jehova, zodat mensen daarin God konden aanbidden. Hij bad hierom vaak tot God, en toen bracht hij het ten uitvoer. Die smeekbeden wonnen de instemming van God, en uiteindelijk werd David iemand die in overeenstemming was met Gods wil. Toen Salomo koning was geworden en God voor hem verscheen in een droom en vroeg wat hij verlangde, vroeg Salomo niet om schatten of een lang leven. In plaats daarvan vroeg hij God om hem wijsheid te schenken, zodat hij beter over Gods volk zou kunnen heersen, waarop Zijn volk God beter zou kunnen aanbidden. God stemde in met zijn gebeden en schonk hem niet alleen wijsheid, maar ook de schatten en het lange leven waar hij niet eens om had gevraagd. Het is duidelijk dat bidden om Gods wil uit te voeren een gebed is dat volledig overeenstemt met Zijn wil. 4. Bid tot de Heer met volharding en vastberadenheid – verlies de moed niet In Lucas 18:1–8 staat: “Hij vertelde hun een gelijkenis over de noodzaak om altijd te bidden en niet op te geven: ‘Er was eens een rechter in een stad die geen ontzag had voor God en zich niets aan de mensen gelegen liet liggen. Er woonde ook een weduwe in die stad, die steeds weer naar hem toe ging met het verzoek: “Doe mij recht in het geschil met mijn tegenstander.” Maar lange tijd wilde hij dat niet doen. Ten slotte zei hij bij zichzelf: Ook al heb ik geen ontzag voor God en laat ik mij niets aan de mensen gelegen liggen, toch zal ik die weduwe recht verschaffen omdat ze me last bezorgt. Anders blijft ze eindeloos bij me komen en vliegt ze me nog aan.’ Toen zei de Heer: ‘Luister naar wat deze rechter zegt, al minacht hij ook het recht. Zal God dan niet zeker recht verschaffen aan zijn uitverkorenen die dag en nacht tot hem roepen? Of laat hij hen wachten? Ik zeg jullie dat hij hun spoedig recht zal verschaffen. Maar als de Mensenzoon komt, zal hij dan geloof vinden op aarde?’” Deze parabel toont aan dat wanneer we tot de Heer bidden om Gods wil te zoeken of iets te vragen, we niet ongeduldig moeten zijn om de vervulling ervan. We moeten leren wachten, zoeken en gehoorzamen. God is zowel almachtig als praktisch. Hij doet geen bovennatuurlijke dingen, maar Zijn werk waarin Hij de mensheid de weg wijst en voor de mensheid zorgt, is geheel gebaseerd op de werkelijke gestalte van mensen, en wordt geheel gedaan op basis van wat mensen werkelijk kunnen bereiken. Zo lang onze smeekbeden overeenkomen met Zijn wil, zal Hij onze gebeden zeker verhoren, dus moeten we vertrouwen hebben in God. We hebben allemaal dit soort dingen doorgemaakt: soms, als we een moeilijkheid ondervinden en niet weten wat te doen, zoeken we Gods hulp door middel van gebed. Door het lezen van Gods woorden en de communicatie met broeders en zusters, worden wij erg snel door God verlicht en geleid, en wijst Hij ons een pad van beoefening. Of soms hebben we lange tijd voor iets gebeden en geen antwoord ontvangen van God. Op die momenten moeten we ons hart kalmeren en wachten tot Gods wil ons geopenbaard wordt. Op andere momenten stelt God ons geloof op de proef om te zien of we in staat zijn ons echt op Hem te verlaten. Soms is het Gods bedoeling het bederf in ons bloot te leggen en onze verdorvenheid te zuiveren. Soms moet God mensen, dingen of gebeurtenissen inzetten of regelen om onze gebeden te verhoren, wat tijd vergt en een zeker proces. Er zijn ook momenten waarop God ziet dat onze huidige gestalte klein is en dat we iets niet in ons eentje aankunnen of voor elkaar kunnen krijgen. Dan wacht Hij tot onze gestalte een beetje gegroeid is, en vervolgens voert Hij het voor ons uit … Of onze gebeden tot God nu wel of niet vervuld zijn, we moeten vertrouwen hebben in God en geloven dat alles wat Hij in ons doet goed is, dat het allemaal onze groei in het leven ten goede komt, en dat Gods goede bedoelingen in alle dingen bestaan. Daarom: of de moeilijkheden waar wij voor staan nu in ons dagelijks leven bestaan of in onze dienst aan God, we mogen de moed niet verliezen en niet ontmoedigd raken. We moeten zijn als de weduwe die gerechtigheid zoekt, standvastig zijn, oprecht geloof in God hebben, vaak tot Hem komen in gebed, Zijn wil zoeken en wachten tot die aan ons geopenbaard wordt. We moeten geloven dat wanneer Gods tijd komt, wij de verlichting en illuminatie van [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/work-of-the-Holy-Spirit-work-of-satan.html de Heilige Geest] zullen winnen en Gods macht, wijsheid en Zijn wonderlijke daden zullen zien. De vier bovengenoemde elementen van het gebed zijn een pad van beoefening van christelijk gebed. Als we deze dingen elke dag in de praktijk kunnen brengen, kunnen we een normale relatie met God aangaan en de waarheid binnen de woorden van de Heer begrijpen. Het vooruitzicht voor onze ziel zal er steeds beter op worden en we zullen steeds meer vertrouwen hebben in ons geloof en in onze navolging van God. Ook zullen onze gebeden Gods goedkeuring krijgen! Opmerking van de redacteur: Hoe te bidden om Gods goedkeuring te verwerven is een waarheid waarin we dringend moeten intreden. Dit essay wijst christenen een weg hoe te bidden zodat de Heer het zal horen: eerlijk tot God bidden met ons hart, God vertellen wat in ons hart is, in de plaats staan van een geschapen wezen, en vaak bidden om de vervulling van Gods wil. Ik geloof dat als wij deze vier principes in de praktijk brengen, God onze gebeden zal horen. Ik zou ook ‘Principes van het gebed tot God’ willen aanbevelen, en ik hoop dat wij allemaal met elkaar tot dit aspect van de waarheid kunnen intreden. De bijbelteksten zijn ontleend aan de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling © 2004/2007 Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap. uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’